1. Field of the Invention
A fan device with fluidic air function, which contains a fan device and is characterized by comprising an air guide frame which is further composed of a frame body and at least two clockwise swirly blades, wherein the said frame body is configured with a plural of arc-section inclined guides which are overlapped at both sides with each other to form a whole structure of frame body with a fitting edge at the back rim position, and the at least two clockwise swirly blades are configured with the center part at one end and are connected with the inner side of the frame body by twisting the other end. With this combination, the present invention is applicable to guide the air flow with a prolonged and swirly air path in the space and provides higher air molecule freedom which enables a better indoor air circulation and forms a comfortable and nature breeze.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, an electric fan is always driven by the inner motor to blow the air forward and is equipped with a protection frame to avoid touching with the rotating fan. Therefore, that electric fan only functions as a device to pump the air forward. The said protection frame is also linked with a reducing gear to make it rotatable and the air flows like a swirl.
However, the air is flowing at the front of electric fan and the protection frame is configured as a strip structure only and it could not provide a better circulation effect around the whole indoor space. Furthermore, the prior electric fan might not be able to make an indoor space full of a fresh and fragrant air or its air flow is still too strong to produce an air like natural breeze. Even the prior electric fan is equipped with a swing gear to control the electric fan swinging to and fro with certain angle coverage, there is still a limited space for circulation.
In view of these drawbacks and problems, the present invention aims to provide a fan device with fluidic air function that is applicable to an existed air blowing device to convert an air flow generated therefore into a mild and comfortable flow of air that seems to a natural breeze with an aromatic essence or perfume for indoor air refreshing purpose.